Truly Madly Deeply
by Rikku1
Summary: Midii Une comes back into Trowa's life. Songfic to Savage Garden...3xMU, and lots of other pairs mentioned... might be part of an ongoing series... R&R no flames please


Truly, Madly, Deeply   
By: Rikku   
Lyrics&Song: Savage Garden  
  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, or else I would have continued the series ^__^, nor am I Savage Garden. Midii Une is a character from Trowa's Episode Zero. If you want to know more about her, just search the author 'Midii Une' and you'll know what to do from there.  
  
Most of you are probably wondering why I start fics when I have a lot that are unfinished the answer is... I DON'T KNOW!!! But I will finish most of them this summer, once schools out. I have soccer now soooo, yah its hard to, but come June. Rikku's come back!! I've grown up a lot, and so have my fics.  
  
Finding a song for this was close to impossible, I had Daniel Bedingfield at first but... it just wasn't right. I'm not even sure about this song either but.... eh...  
***  
  
~*~I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do~*~  
  
It was her, the girl that had been brought in for hacking into the Preventers database. It really was Midii, the girl he had forgotten about for soo long. The girl he had fell in love with when he was 12.  
  
Trowa, and Wufei sat in a dark room, with 5 black chairs facing a window, one that you could see them, but they cant see you. They were dressed in black pants, and were wearing their Preventer leather jackets.  
  
"Let me go you asshole!!" was heard as the door opened up. Wufei stood up defensively, waiting for the girl to make a run for it so he could get a chance to slap her, just as she had done to him earlier. He rubbed the black and blue mark on his cheek, and it stung with pain.  
  
Duo walked ahead of Heero, and stood in front of the door that lead into the interrogation room. He punched in the 6-digit code and the heavy, steel door opened up. Heero held Midii, swung above his shoulder, kick and screaming furiously.  
  
Heero walked into the room, and sat Midii down on a chair. She hadn't noticed him. "Let me go!!!" she cried out as she kicked Heero in his knees. Heero, unaffected by the blow walked out of the room rubbing his kneecaps.  
  
  
  
~*~I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on   
A new beginning   
A reason for living   
A deeper meaning~*~  
"My God, that woman is insane," Duo said as he took a seat next to Trowa and showed him the claw marks on his face. Just then Quatre came into the room, dressed in his uniform.  
  
"I'm really sorry guys, I should have gave her the tranquilizer but she looks so innocent, I couldn't believe she was the problem," Quatre said as his bright blue eyes stared into the room where Midii was.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start the questioning," Heero said as he stood up and began to walk to the door. Trowa suddenly stood up and he unlocked the door for Heero, he wanted just a little peek at Midii.  
  
She picked her head up and looked right at his face, it took a while for her to process it. 'Nanashi?' she whispered. And then he was gone, and Heero came in.  
~*~I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me~*~  
They sat there and waited about 45 minutes, and waited. From the looks of things Heero was getting nowhere. He had the microphone off so they couldn't hear. Then she pointed at the glass window and stared at it, her finger was pointed directly at Trowa.  
  
Heero got up and exited the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
"How did it go?" Duo chuckled. Heero threw his clipboard against the wall.  
  
"Trowa, how do you know her?" Heero asked him.  
  
"I don't," he lied back, "why do you ask?"  
  
"She wanted to talk to you," Heero said as he tried to tell if Trowa was lying or telling the truth, "She called you something like 'Nanashi'."  
  
That was all Trowa needed to hear, she wanted to see him, had she forgiven him? Or maybe he needed to forgive her....  
~*~And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,   
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven   
Then make you want to cry   
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty   
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of   
The highest powers   
In lonely hours   
The tears devour you~*~  
Trowa walked in the room and sat in the chair across from her, and he scouted it up closer to her.   
  
She was beautiful, her long, blonde, wavy hair gently framed her pale complexion. Her big, ice blue eyes matched the dark blue dress she was wearing perfectly.  
  
"You're exactly how I remember you in my dreams," Trowa said as he gently stroked her hair. She slowly tilted her head into his hand.  
  
"Nanashi, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, can I tell you the truth now?" Midii asked, as tears formed in her eyes. Trowa grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I spied in the Alliance to support my sick father and my 2 little brothers. After I met you and left, I went back home and they were all gone. My home, my family, my town, it was all destroyed," wet, salty tears streaked her face, "I had no where to go, so I stayed, and continued to spy. It was the only way of life I knew, the only thing I'm good at."  
  
"Why were you hacking our information?" he had to find out the reason or else Heero would kill him.  
  
"My new boss, he wants to take out the Preventers, his name is Damon Roccio. He sent me on it, he said I was the best person for the job. I just got a job too, I was going to begin working at a clothing store, in downtown France. But Damon said I could never change. And the amount of money he offered, it was incredible and I couldn't resist it. But there is more, I haven't only been hacking your computers, I've been in you headquarters. Your security system is easy to fool."  
  
"Midii, I had no idea, I'm sorry," he said as she buried her head in his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"I love you Nanashi, I always have," she said looking up into his Emerald eyes, "Not a day has gone by and I haven't thought of you."  
  
"I love you too Midii, and its Trowa now, I have a name," he said as he held her in his arms staring into her eyes, "I just want to be with you."   
  
"I can't stay here Trowa, Damon will come for me, he'll kill me!" she said as she tightened her grip on his arms, "He knows how to get in, I told him. I just want to leave."  
  
"Nothing will harm you, I promise you," Trowa said shaking her gently.  
  
For minutes, emerald green and ice blue locked and couldn't separate until they pulled closer and closer to each other. Until their lips met, and they kissed. It was full of love and new hope. Trowa put his arms around her and never wanted to let go.  
  
Heero and company were definitely getting more than they bargained for. The four men were sitting wide eyed at the public display of affection going on in the room.  
  
Trowa broke the kiss off thinking of what must be going on through the other pilots' heads.   
  
"Listen, I cant get you out of here yet, but I will take you away, I promise," he said as he looked into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"It's a promise then," she said smiling, smiling for the first time in years.  
  
"Are you hungry, thirsty? Want a jacket?" he asked, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.   
  
"A little," she replied weakly, and he handed her his jacket. What a vision, a criminal wearing a Preventers jacket.  
  
"I'll be back with some food and clothes for you," he said as he kissed her gently on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"Whoa, Trowa," Duo said as Trowa entered the room, but before another comment could be made he left the room.  
  
  
  
~*~I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me~*~  
"What the hell just happened?" Heero, asked as he and the rest of the crew followed Trowa out into the lounge.  
  
"She cant stay here, Damon Roccio, the man who paid her to do this mission is going to come for her and kill her," Trowa said as he grabbed some leftover cartons of Chinese food.  
  
"Damon Roccio, the famous terrorist from Madrid, Spain," Wufei's mind searched the possible terrorist, "Has to be."  
  
"Get a warrant for his arrest," Heero commanded Quatre, "Trowa you and Duo can be in charge of security, watch the girl around the clock. Therefore nobody will get in unnoticed."   
  
"Shouldn't someone call Sally?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No, that woman would demand more evidence," Wufei said, "We can handle this."  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Wufei left the room. Wufei was off to Madrid, and Quatre and Heero were going to the place from where they got the signal from Midii's computer. Leaving Trowa and Duo in an uncomfortable silence.  
Trowa walked over to the green leather loveseat. "Are you going to help me?" he asked Duo as he held up the left side in the air.  
  
"Why are you-?" Duo started to ask, "OH! Hahaha, what a great first date, she'll never forget it, 'A night in jail, on my couch, eating leftover Chinese food,' you're just as romantic as Heero."  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion," Trowa replied coldly as Duo picked up the other end of the couch and the two began walking towards the elevator.  
  
They arrived in the elevator and put the couch down. "I still don't know why Hilde is going to marry you, she must be crazed," Trowa said reminding Duo of his wedding which was now only 3 weeks away.  
  
"Shut up. What about Relena? She's with Heero, he probably doesn't even look at her when they have sex. And Quatre and Dorothy? I mean honestly, he thinks she loves him and not his money, Q-man has some serious issues," Duo said as he pushed the buttons on the elevator.  
  
"She loves him Duo, I've seen it. He's my best friend, I would have told him if I didn't think she loved him," Trowa said as he got a whiff of the delicious Chinese food.  
  
"You bringing Midii to my wedding?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa nearly chocked, "What? She'll be in jail, Heero wont let her off the hook."  
  
"You love her, it's the star struck look in your eyes that you had when you left that room," Duo said causing Trowa to blush, "And besides, we turned the microphone on, and we all heard every word. It's not her fault."  
  
The elevator doors opened, and they wobbled in with the couch.  
They walked into the room to see the keypad sparking, with a small fire. Instantly Trowa and Duo ran to the window to see a horrifying sight.....  
~*~Oh can you see it baby?   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'Cause its standing right here before you   
All that you need will surely come~*~  
:::10 minutes earlier:::  
  
Midii screamed as loud as she could, Damon had gotten into the room and locked the door behind him.  
  
"You backstabbing bitch!!" he screamed at her. Damon was about 5"10, 180 pounds of mussel. He had dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes, with a dark Latin complexion.  
  
He held a butcher knife in his hand. "I can't wait to take you apart limb by limb," he said as a crazy evil glow appeared in his eyes.  
  
"STOP PLEASE!" Midii said as she moved from his path.  
  
"If I can't have you no one can!" he shouted as he threw the knife and hit her in the arm.  
  
She screamed with pain, and then pulled the knife out of her arm.  
  
If looks could kill, Damon would be dead. The look in her eyes was unreal, it was as if she was already did. She held the knife and charged after Damon.  
  
"What? You're gonna kill me?" he laughed, "Bring it on!"  
  
She lunged at him with the knife and his grabbed her arms and lifted it up. He lifted her up off the ground.  
  
Midii closed her eyes, she knew now, it was truly over.  
  
Damon grabbed another knife from his pocket and put it through her stomach.  
  
Midii's eyes teared with pain. She looked down and saw the knife jabbed in her stomach. She dropped the knife she held in her hand, and them Damon dropped her, and she fell limp to the ground.  
  
She closed her eyes. 'Nanashi, you lied.....'  
~*~I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
I'll be your fantasy   
I'll be you hope I'll be your love   
Be everything that you need   
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly deeply do~*~  
Trowa and Duo looked at each other and exchanged the same glance. There was Midii lying in a puddle of her own blood, with a knife sticking out of her stomach. Her body looked pale.  
  
But there was more, someone was there. Duo hit the emergency alarm button, and sirens rang throughout the entire Preventer HQ.  
  
Trowa shot the keypad, and knocked the door down and walked into the room, Duo ran in, and went over to Midii's side.  
  
"So you must be the famous 'Nanashi,'" Damon laughed a laugh of an evil man, "Your in over your head." Damon ripped his shirt open to expose a bomb strapped to his chest.  
  
"I can take out every Preventer here, now how would you like to be the one responsible for that?" he laughed to himself pointing his gun at Trowa, just as Trowa had his pointed at him. In his other hand was the detonator.  
  
"Not today buddy," a familiar voice rang throughout the room.  
  
Then a gunshot was fired.   
  
And Damon Roccio fell to the ground.  
  
"Sally? How did you know?" Duo questioned.  
  
"I'm in charge here, I know EVERYTHING that goes on in here," she said as she spotted Midii's limp body, "Oh my God...."  
Trowa grabbed Midii's body from Duo and held her.  
  
"Trowa," she said weakly, "You lied to me...."  
  
"Midii please don't be angry, I'm sorry," he replied as he wiped the blood off of her face.  
  
Sally used her phone to call downstairs for 'emergency medical aide'. And she knelt down on Midii's other side, and began taking her pulse.  
  
"I forgive you, I don't want to die knowing that I upset you," she said as her heart began to fail her.  
  
"I love you Trowa," she said with her last breath and her eyes closed never to open again.  
  
~*~I want to stand with you on a mountain   
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
I want to lay like this forever   
Until the sky falls down on me~*~  
A/N: Hehe, I like this fic.... I think I'm going to continue it..... You're all just going to have to wait to see what I make happen... Please R&R no flames... 


End file.
